


Hide and Seek

by darklionheart (MrsLionheart)



Series: Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dry Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Hide and Seek, Klance Lockdown Week 2020, Locked In, M/M, Smut, Trapped In A Closet, rubbing bulges :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/darklionheart
Summary: He got acutely aware of their closeness, the dark and heavy scent of Keith, now even more prominent that he was sweating and once again it fogged Lance's mind.His thoughts started to drift off. He imagined how good it would probably feel to just move his hips forward, to simply grind against the round cheeks of Keith's firm ass. Oh, how often he'd imagined to touch them, to squeeze them.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sweethearts and welcome to #klancelockdownweek2020!! 
> 
> This is a promptlist from my dear friend @/vhms0ul on instagram who had the idea of giving us these interesting prompts for a week, while almost the whole world is on lockdown bc of the current situation. Thank you so much for these absolutely amazing prompts, you're amazing as always, sunshine! Love ya <3
> 
> Anyway, I'm so freaking excited to start off with a nsfw piece already, bc COME ON, the prompt "Closet" just was too tempting. And I caved in :D  
> So, I hope you enjoy this Canon Divergece in which our boys find themselves "trapped" in a closet while playing Hide-and-Seek! 
> 
> And what can you do in a dark and tiny room, alone with your secret crush aka hot as fuck rival aka star of your wet dreams?
> 
> Well... let's see *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> (A big thank you to my bestie Aleks for helping me with this story! Love you to the moon and back!) <3 <3 <3

Okay, _maybe_ they were currently in the middle of a space war and that wasn’t _exactly_ the right time to play hide and seek. But you gotta find _something_ to distract yourself sometimes, you know? So the team had decided to take a night ‘off duty’ to relax.

And because Lance had problems falling asleep some nights, he would wander around the castleship and find some hallways that weren’t frequently used, which he was totally using to his advantage right now.

Lance was standing in a dark closet in one of said quiet hallways, straining his hearing and watching the streak of light coming through the narrow space at the bottom of the door. The hallway was quiet and he was pretty sure Pidge would never get the chance to find him, so he leaned back against the wall, grinning triumphantly to himself. He grabbed his communicator out of his jeans pocket. 

While he was waiting for the game to be over, Lance started to tap at the screen, searching for a distraction, when suddenly he heard the soft thump of steps somewhere still far away. He stilled in his actions, tried to listen, even held his breath but it was quiet again, so Lance continued to watch whatever video he’d just found.

Suddenly he heard a whispered “Fuck!”, and before Lance even realized what was happening, he was blinded by the bright lights coming from the hallway as the doors to the closet opened and Keith stepped inside. His back was turned to Lance and the brunet was still taken aback at the sudden intruder. Lance didn’t say a word until he was met with Keith’s hair tickling his nose, mouth and chin.

“Hey! Whoa, stop!” Lance whispered and at the same moment, he felt Keith tense, stilling in his actions, leaving the door open an inch. Lance watched Keith slowly turn his head to the side, his eyes wide open in shock, trying to recognize who was standing behind him in the closet.

Keith exhaled heavily while closing the door completely and Lance noticed him relax a little as Keith hissed. “What the _hell_ are you doing here, Lance?”

Lance gasped quietly, offended at the question, not really understanding why Keith would ask exactly this.

“Hiding, _obviously_ ! And why the hell did you have to come here out of all places on this huge castleship, mullet?” Lance scoffed. “By the way, move! I’m not keen on tasting a mouthful of your mullet hair. Ugh, _blergh_ …”

Lance tried to shove him away, spluttered in the process, but the narrow room wouldn’t give them many possibilities and he once again stilled in his actions as Keith lifted a hand, insinuating him to be quiet.

“ _Shush_!”

They both listened carefully to the quiet steps, soon getting louder as they were approaching.

“Come o-on! I know you’re here somewhere, Keith! I saw your boots as you rounded the corner into this hallway,” Pidge said in a sweet singsong as if trying to coax him out of his hiding spot. Lance heard them move closer, heard them roaming around outside the door of the closet, watched as their shadow passed by.

“This is all your fault, mullet! You lead them here, and now we’re both gonna get caught!” Lance hissed. 

He saw Keith’s head snap to the side and the brunet could only imagine that Keith must’ve been giving him a death stare as he whispered. “If you don’t stop talking, they _will_ find us, you idiot!”

They both listened as the steps got quieter and Pidge walked further down the hallway. Lance tried once again to shove Keith away from him, to get a little more room between them. 

This was not _exactly_ how Lance had imagined this game would turn out. To be pent-up with his rival in a tiny closet, and Keith being _way_ too close. 

So close that Lance could smell the fresh scent of soap on him and something heavier, muskier, _darker_ . Lance inhaled quietly and Keith’s scent filled his lungs, his mind drowning in it and all Lance could think about was if Keith had always smelled so _good_.

Keith leaned forward and pressed his left ear to the door, trying to hear if Pidge was gone for good. After a few moments, he exhaled the breath he’d been holding in, right before the shadows under the door appeared and they heard Pidge’s voice again.

“Keith, oh _Keithy_! Come out, come out, wherever you are!” they sang.

Keith startled, gasped almost too loud, and before Lance could think about it, he clasped one hand over Keith’s mouth and pulled him back from the door. Keith’s back was now pressed flush against Lance’s chest, firm and warm. 

Lance felt the soft strands of Keith’s hair on his cheek and his scent once again filled Lance’s nose and lungs. The brunet felt his face heat up and his heartbeat pick up pace because Keith being so close was _not_ a good idea.

Definitely not.

Lance tried to keep his cool but it was harder than he thought, feeling the heat radiating off in waves from Keith’s body. He prayed that his heart would stop beating so fast and that Keith wouldn’t notice it.

He’d been keeping this to himself for so long now, trying to hide his interest in Keith from all the others, and most of all from Keith himself. Lance had always thought Keith was handsome, not to say- 

Well, Lance thought Keith was gorgeous and he'd dreamed about the raven haired boy far too often for his own liking. About things he _really_ shouldn’t dream about, at least not with Keith in the lead but- _that_ was another topic.

Pidge on the other side was still lurking around in front of their door, still murmuring coaxing words for Keith to come out and show himself. But Lance wouldn’t let this happen. Not when Keith was currently pressed up against him, with one of Lance’s hands over his mouth, the other wrapped around his bicep, and breathing heavy through his nose.

_Shit_.

This was _not_ the right time to think about how fucking hot the situation was and Lance desperately tried to get it out of his mind. But the heat was already travelling down south, pooling low in his gut, and he could _feel_ the telltale prickling between his legs, his dick awakening with an interested twitch.

Hot and cold shivers washed over his body in waves, and Lance gathered all his will to stay still as he felt Keith moving in front of him. Keith was starting to sweat, and if they weren't pressed together, Lance probably wouldn't have even noticed it. He felt it in the way Keith's shirt was starting to cling to his arm where Lance's hand was still holding tight.

Pidge must've been standing right in front of their door now because Lance could clearly make out the shadow of each of their legs. 

"Ah, now I know where you're hiding," they mumbled and Lance's blood froze in his veins, his heart skipping a beat. His eyes grew wide as he inhaled a sharp breath and he felt Keith tense in his arms.

"Hahah, gotcha!" he heard Pidge call outside together with the sound of a lock clicking and Lance had his eyes squeezed shut, ready to face the bright light from the hallway and Pidge's mean Gremlin smile...

But nothing happened.

Instead he felt one of Keith's hands holding on tight to Lance's jeans with a clenched fist. Lance slowly pried one of his eyes open and as the same darkness surrounded them as before, he took a deep breath. He felt Keith relax and exhale through his nose, leaning more and more against Lance's chest and letting go of his jeans again.

"Aw, fuck!" Pidge cursed and Lance was already afraid that if they had opened the closet from across the hallway, the one he and Keith were currently hiding in would be the only other option. But to his and Keith's luck they suddenly called. "Hey. Hey, Hunk! I saw you! Stop trying to run, I'll get you anyway!"

Lance heard the thumping of their heavy steps getting quieter and quieter until they were completely gone and the only thing surrounding him was darkness and silence.

Oh, and Keith, of course.

He was still pressed against his chest, Lance's hand was still clasped over his mouth and the other wrapped around Keith's arm. Lance was about to let go of him, as he felt a soft tickling on the palm of his hand over Keith's mouth. It felt warm and wet, as if Keith had tried to lick his lips subconsciously.

The next moment, Keith tensed again, his back going stiff, his breathing shallow. Lance's mind needed a moment to process what had happened.

His dick did not.

With an excited twitch, it drew Lance's attention back to the full meaning of their current situation. He got acutely aware of their closeness, the dark and heavy scent of Keith, now even more prominent that he was sweating and once again it fogged Lance's mind. 

His thoughts started to drift off. He imagined how good it would probably feel to just move his hips forward, to simply grind against the round cheeks of Keith's firm ass. Oh, how often he'd imagined to touch them, to squeeze them.

Lance's jeans suddenly felt too tight, the room too hot, too small. And he _tried_ to escape, drawing his hips back instead of forward, but Keith seemed to have other plans as he followed his moves. The brunet couldn't escape anymore because his own back was now pressed against the wall and the next moment he felt Keith's ass move against his half-hard cock. 

Lance bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out loud at the sensation of the touch and he couldn't really hold back anymore, pushing his hips forward, grinding harder against Keith's ass.

A quiet sound ripped through the silence between them, a soft, muffled groan and it went through his whole body, like molten lava, hot and heavy.

He felt Keith's hand grabbing his jeans and clenching the fabric in his fist again, pulling slightly, and as he heard Keith's breathing get faster, _there,_ he felt it again.

Soft, warm and wet against his palm.

Keith's tongue latched at his skin, the tip licking over it, coy at first but soon getting eager and if felt so fucking hot, Lance almost lost his mind. He was grinding shamelessly against Keith's perfect ass, moving his hips in circles, his dick growing harder with every touch.

Keith started squirming, pressing himself closer, tighter against Lance, moving his ass from side to side, teasing Lance's bulge through his jeans. Lance leaned his forehead against Keith's shoulder and finally released the moan he'd been holding in all this time. 

Keith's tongue against his palm got faster, licking and pressing against it with vigor. Lance loosened the grip around Keith's arm and moved his hand over Keith's chest, letting it slowly wander down.

"God, you feel so good," Lance whispered against Keith's shoulder and he almost lost it as Keith pushed his hips back, rubbing his ass tighter against Lance's hard-on. He shivered, letting his hand wander further down over Keith's well toned abs. And as he reached the buckle of Keith's belt, he stopped, not sure if this was _really_ what Keith wanted.

Keith must've noticed his hesitation and, before Lance could even ask anything, Keith's right hand shot down, grabbed Lance's and guided it right to the raven haired boy’s own hard-on, wordlessly demanding Lance to rub it. Keith moaned loud behind Lance's hand and the brunet just now realized that it was still clasped over Keith's mouth. He loosened his grip only for Keith to open his mouth and let his tongue dart out, sucking Lance's fingers in.

Lance groaned and pressed harder against Keith's ass, rubbing and moving, the friction getting _just_ right, while his left hand was stroking over the length of Keith's cock over his jeans. They were moving in sync, grinding against each other, Lance's cock twitching and aching to be released but this was already more than what he could dream of. Lance was already so close that he would probably come on the spot the moment Keith touched him. And the fact that Keith felt so good against him, so pliant in his arms, smelled so good was almost enough to tip him over the edge.

Lance eagerly rubbed and massaged Keith's cock through his tight jeans, the bulge undeniably huge and Lance imagined how big and heavy, just how fucking good Keith's cock would feel in his hand. He moaned against Keith's ear, felt him shiver underneath his touches and Lance reveled in the feeling of him writhing and squirming against his chest.

"Do you like it when I touch you, when I rub your hard cock?" Lance whispered and he felt Keith tense for a moment, panting hard, a breathy moan escaping his throat, riling Lance even more and he felt the telltale clenching in his gut as Keith's mouth released his fingers and answered. 

"Yes, yes! God, 'm so close... so c-close. Lance..."

Lance pressed his lips gently to Keith's neck, let his tongue dart out and licked a wet stripe across the sensitive skin there. He placed a soft kiss right under Keith's ear and he shivered. Soon after his whole body tensed as a strangled moan ripped through the quiet space they were sharing.

"Fuck, oh f-fuck... Lance!" Keith groaned, as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, jerking his hips forward against Lance's hand and back again, rubbing his ass on Lance's still achingly hard dick. Keith reached for Lance's right hand, pulled it up and started to suck on his fingers again.

And that was all Lance needed to feel his gut clench, a long, low moan escaping him as he came in his pants. It was almost too much, his cock being tortured in his too tight jeans.

"Ah-aah, Keith, fuuuck... Hah!"

Keith groaned low. It almost sounded like a growl, and another shiver ran down Lance's spine as they both slowed down their movements. Keith gently rubbed his ass over Lance's still prominent bulge as Lance hissed, his dick being oversensitive from his orgasm and the friction getting too much.

Keith then stopped, leaning fully against Lance's chest, still panting hard as he reached up and gently stroked over Lance's cheek. Lance's mind was still fogged from his high and he felt lightheaded. He pressed his lips softly against Keith's neck, feeling the fast pulse of his racing heart underneath the sweaty skin.

Keith let go of his fingers, releasing them with a soft pop and Lance reveled in his scent as he leaned his forehead on Keith's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the raven haired boy.

"God, Keith. That was so fucking hot. You're so gorgeous," Lance whispered against Keith's back, and Lance heard him chuckle low. But before Keith could answer anything, they suddenly heard steps approaching, stomping loud on the floor and Pidge's voice, calling across the hallway. "I know you're still in there Keith and you're gonna help me find Lance!"

They both froze to the spot and a split second before the bright lights from the hallway blinded them, they'd managed to let go of each other, scooting into the opposite directions, as far apart as possible. 

"Gotch..." Pidge startled at the sight of both boys in the closet, their eyebrows shooting up in surprise, only to squint at them one second later.

"Why are you both in here? And why the _fuck_ are you both bright red?" they asked.

Lance felt the heat from his face spread over his neck and right up to the tip of his ears as he tried to act cool by shrugging it off with a wave of his hand, answering as casually as possible. "It's hot in there and Keith didn't want to look for another hiding spot."

Keith gasped, offended, and snapped back. "And why would _I_ be the one looking for another hiding spot? You could've looked for another one yourself!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and Lance was distracted for a hot second, marveling at the way his shirt was pulled tightly over his well toned bicep. Lance shook his head slightly, trying to sort his mind and replied. "Because I was the first one in here. You barged into my hiding spot, so it would only be fair for you to look for a new one. Hmph."

Lance cocked one hip and stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Keith, who was returning it with the same fervor and a scowl on his lips. His full, pink, lips... 

Lance suddenly felt a shiver running down his spine again as he imagined kissing them. He snapped out of his daydream, as Pidge groaned out loud and announced.

"Oh my God, you're at it again. Anyway, gotcha both. You're out. And since you were the last ones, the game is over. I'm gonna go back to the team. And you two better get there soon too, or I'll send Shiro after you."

With a last wave over their shoulder, Pidge left them both still standing in the closet. Lance looked around awkwardly, rubbed his neck sheepishly, and tried to find the right words to say.

"Well, guess I'll go to my room to clean up and uh... change clothes," Keith said, his voice low. Lance lifted his gaze and as their eyes locked for a second, he noticed Keith's flushed face, before the raven haired boy turned to the side, looking utterly ashamed.

Lance huffed a breath, disappointment starting to spread from his chest into his whole body, cold and ugly. 

What did he think this would be? The start of something between them, maybe more than friendship, maybe even a relationship? Lance didn't know what to think about it, but Keith looked like he was clearly regretting this, so Lance sighed heavily before saying.

"Look, man. I'm sorry, if this was... dunno, too much for you?” Lance offered, “I guess I just got carried away in the heat of the moment. I understand if you need some space now."

Keith was still looking to the side and Lance could almost _see_ the gears in Keith's head shifting, as the muscle in his jaw tensed and relaxed in waves. Lance waited for another ten seconds, Keith still not saying anything, before he decided to leave. He took the two steps outside the closet and stopped, sighed once again and ran one hand through his hair.

"See you later, man," Lance said and turned to his left, walking down the hallway to make it to his room. Lance had taken three steps away from him as Keith said, his voice shy and low, barely above a whisper.

"It wasn't too much. I liked it."

Lance froze midstep, and he didn't dare to turn back and look at Keith, afraid that if he did Keith would simply take his words back and leave. He heard him sigh heavily and continue a little louder.

"I liked it a lot. It was fucking hot. _You_ are fucking hot, Lance. And God, you felt so good. I..." Keith trailed off.

Lance slowly turned around and as he saw Keith, a bright red blush high on his cheekbones and his gaze dark, eyes lidded, he felt a wave of heat wash over him. He imagined how Keith would look if they could do this again- or maybe more. But most of all, Lance wanted to see Keith's face, flushed red and twisted with arousal, his mouth wide open, gasping for air and a breathy moan escaping him.

"I want to do this again. And more if... you want to," Keith continued, the flush spreading a little further down his neck and Lance was on fire, had to bite his lower lip to suppress a groan. He just nodded frantically and the gentle curl of Keith's lips, the soft and shy smile that spread on them sent a warm shiver over Lance.

"Okay, then... see you later," Keith said and his smile grew a tiny bit wider before he turned around and made his way into the other direction of the hallway.

Lance was still stunned and breathless from what had just happened, but suddenly got fully aware of the still wet and sticky mess he'd made in his boxers and decided to take a fresh shower and join the team again, as Pidge said.

On his way he thought back to his small adventure with Keith in the closet and his dick twitched excitedly in his pants, so Lance decided to relieve a little more pressure while taking his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Whatcha think?
> 
> Lemme know in the comments and please leave a kudos, if you liked it! <3 <3 <3


End file.
